Him or Me
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: One drunken night during a summer vacation could be the end of Sora's relationship and maybe a start of a new one. For MagicalLolitaMomo! RikuxSora, some TidusxSora. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

**Title: Him or Me?**

**Chapter 1: Summer Vacation **

**Riku sleeps too much, Demyx and Zexion are sexually repressed, and Axel ruins everything.**

**Couple: SoKu? Or is it RiSo? Hmmm…**

**Rating/ Warnings: M/ Boy love and/or Sex, Riku's weird past, colorful language, small drug usage (like… miniscule) and my weird writing style! Lol**

**Note: You know one of the things I love about Socal, besides the close proximity to Disneyland? The warm weather and fun beaches lol And Since it's summer I've decided this Soriku fanfiction will be, at the very least, amusing to write!**

**This is also a little something for my good friend MagicalLolitaMomo (or Momo as she's known to me 3), who I love being around cuz she's so awesome and cuz whenever I think of Soriku, I think of her XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Call it intuition but when Riku opened the door of his house at 8 o'clock in the morning to find 3 of his friends with shit eating grins on their faces, or Zexion's equivalent to one, he had the feeling something he didn't want to happen was about to go down.<p>

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Axel said, in his usual asshole way of saying things. He invited himself inside of Riku's house allowing Zexion and Demyx to follow, all of them easily pushing passed probably because Riku was still half asleep. Saturday mornings were not meant to be woken up at 8 o'clock that was for sure. "Your parents home?"

"If they were, I wouldn't let you in." Riku replied with a scowl. He shut the door once all three boys were inside, trying to fix his long messy hair with one hand, the other working on his shirt, that was more than a little wrinkled.

"Oh yeah."

Riku followed his friends into his large living room and sat down on his couch, allowing his head to fall on the headrest. "Why are you here so early?"

"You do realize it's 8, right? The rest of the world is awake by now." Zexion replied, sitting on the large lounge chair near Riku's own seat. "Why do you sleep till noon anyway, what were you doing last night?"

"Nothing." The sleepy boy answered honestly. He basically stayed up because he could on weekends, and sleep in, was it a crime? That and sometimes video games where to blame. "But I like sleeping."

"Fuck sleeping, listen to me." Axel smirked, plopping down next to Riku and turning the boy so he would get his attention. "Now! You and I both know summer vacation has begun, right?"

2 seconds in this conversation and Riku could already see where it was going. "No, Axel."

"What the hell, I wasn't even finished! Why not!"

"Last time we were there, you fucked up it up! No!" Riku shook his head and leaned back on his arm rest. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"That's not fair! It was a party!"

"Come on, please, Riku!" Great, now Demyx was getting to begging. Riku looked up at Zexion, hoping to find some reason in the boy but instead Zexions grayish eyes looked at him in a pleading way as well.

"Fuck." Riku mumbled. This was a lost cause. Axel, Demyx and Zexion were getting there way, again. "Alright… We'll go down to Destiny Islands… but if you fuck up my dad's beach house again, I'll castrate all of you."

"Calm down, princess." Axel smirked. "We won't ruin anything!"

"Better not…"

But Riku's worries weren't soothed when Axel decided now would be a good time to fling his dirty, old Doc Martins on the coffee table. The silver haired boy sighed. He would usually wonder why these 3 were his closest friends until he realized it was because his brothers where much worse.

Luckily he didn't see them much. His father… well… it wasn't clear to Riku what his father did and sometimes he didn't even want to know, but needless to say, they had money. Enough money for Riku to basically do nothing with his life so he didn't ask too many questions and didn't want to know where his brothers and father where most of the time.

With all this money, however, you had to choose friends carefully and most of the time Axel, Demyx and Zexion never asked him for favors. Except times like now, when they were bored at the only way to fix it was to go to Riku and bug him for something.

But before… before he wasn't all that smart when he picked friends. He found himself in a situation that had him stealing things he didn't need, beating people he didn't even know and buying whatever anyone wanted without so much as a thank you.

Till one day he found himself saying no once and then it went dark… He woke up later in a huge amount of pain, blood dripping from his head and other various cuts. Life was cruel that way, he supposed, but he stood up and walked home.

He never heard from them again, but it wasn't like he was trying to contact them. In fact he was doing his best to stay away, trying to just enjoy the rest of his life with some good friends. But Axel, Zexion and Demyx would do fine as well.

"So, when should we start packing?" Demyx asked excitedly, rummaging through Riku's kitchen. The boy's stomach was endless so Riku had gotten used to his blonde friend always complaining about food and didn't get as annoyed as he used to about it.

"We'll leave this weekend." Riku said, snuggling his head in the pillow he made out of his own arms. "We'll take the train out because I'm not about to bug my dad for more then what's necessary."

"Works for me." Axel grinned. "But Riku? Pack wearable things this time? Last time you were only in pajamas in a bathing suit the whole time!"

"If we're going to the Islands, I'm only swimming and sleeping." He chuckled.

"That's what you do around here anyway. Except without many places to swim, you fill it with sleeping." Zexion said with a small laugh.

Riku shrugged, and motioned to his door. "Well, you got your answer, let me go back to sleep."

The three boys stood up and began towards the door, each one of them excited for the weekend that was coming up. Riku, on the other hand, wasn't all the excited. A whole weekend with his stupid friends would prove more exhausting than he was sure he was willing to handle.

… Well, at least it would be amusing…

* * *

><p>"I said train…"<p>

"But I just got it!"

The whine in Axel's voice made Riku's eye twitch. Was he serious? How long had his friend had a license? It couldn't be more than a week! Whose dick did he suck to get a new car in that short amount of time?

"Aw, come on, Riku." Demyx shouted, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Axel's a good driver. Give him a chance!" The silver haired boy could feel his shoulders slightly crumble under Demyx's weight and he sighed.

The car was obviously new, shiny and big enough to fit all of them and the luggage and Axel was obviously pleased with it, even if it came in a weird dark red color which confused Riku. "Alright, but you better not kill us."

"I won't." Axel chuckled, throwing more things in the back of his brand new car. To be honest it was more like a truck, but Riku wasn't picky. He got in the front seat, leaving the driver side and the back seat open and leaned back, waiting for his friends to fill up the car.

Once they did, Axel's main focus was the radio. He kept pushing buttons until finally the singing voice of Gotou Masafumi filled the car. The silver haired boy inwardly groaned, wondering why Axel only seemed to listen to Asian Kung-Fu Generation, but didn't say anything. At least it was a good band.

"So, how long do we get to stay this time?" Zexion asked, his eyes practically taped to the window as he watched the scenery fly past them.

"My dad didn't give us a specific time… We should be cool for a while though."

"I'm voting for the whole summer!" Axel grinned, his hands hitting the steering wheel softly to the drum beat of the song.

Once they couldn't see his house anymore, Riku felt himself relax. Something about being near his house always made him tense, maybe it was the high expectations of his father or the fact it was so… empty feeling but as soon as he was a safe distance, Riku found himself laughing hard at something stupid Axel just said.

"So, Axel, when are you going to tell him?" Demyx asked from the back seat.

Bluish/green eyes turned to Axel, an thin silver eyebrow raised in confusion. "Tell me what?" He could tell the red head broke out in a sweat.

"Uh… well… T-there's a reason I wanted to go to the Islands besides the sun and stuff… um…" Axel began chuckling nervously and Riku sighed. "I-I met someone who lives out there…"

"…Do I want to know?"

"Well, you'll meet him… tonight…"

The gears were slowly turning in Riku's head. "… why…?"

"He's having a party at his house… and I said we'd go…"

Oh dammit all!

"Are you fucking kidding me, Axel?" Riku sighed. "You did _not _say you wanted to go to parties all summer!"

"Well he's taking it well." Zexion's sarcastic voice was heard from the back, the comment said off handedly, as if he wasn't completely aware of what he was saying and he just said it to say it. The silver haired boy groaned. He absolutely _hated _the parties Axel dragged him to. It was always the same scene, too much booze, too much cigarettes smoke, and not enough supply of people for him to make out with.

Riku wasn't usually picky about that short of thing, the only one of his friends who'd still consider a girl, and all of the parties seemed to be lacking in that area, which made the night even more boring for him. Usually, he could confide in Axel - since Demyx and Zexion would end up making out on a couch or something if you get them drunk enough, then they will continue to pretend they aren't totally in love with each other the next morning – but now Axel was going to have someone to be with at this certain party and if all goes well for him, many parties after. Riku, however, would be alone and the 5th wheel.

_... well fuck… Alright, time to get serious at this party then I guess…_ At least this mission would give him more to do that just stand around, bored to tears.

"Come on, Riku. It won't be that bad."

Riku only mumbled in response and reached forward, turning up the volume on the stereo. The rest of the car ride was filled with Axel and Demyx singing along with the music as loud as possible as Zexion chuckled to himself and Riku shook his head, trying not to laugh loudly when the voices would sing so loud, Axel's voice would break.

And hours after listening to the j-rock band, Axel pulled his trunk up to the large house sitting on white sand, the weight of it stretching out across the property, a pouch being the first thing to greet them, a swing hanging on it, facing towards them.

"Home sweet home." Riku almost grinned. If Axel didn't fuck everything up, this would be a pretty good trip. All he had to do was avoid parties at his house. Shivering at the thought, Riku got out of the truck and helped Zexion unload all of the luggage they had while tossing Demyx the keys to open the front door, Axel would have to park his car in the garage under the house once they finished.

As soon as the job was finished, however, Riku wanted to do nothing but collapse on the couch. "Wake me up tomorrow." He muttered and allowed his eyes to slowly shut.

"Oh no, you don't!" Demyx replied with a laugh and pulled at a strand of long, silver hair. "Remember the party?"

"Which is why I should stay here and sleep." Riku replied, opening one eye to glare at the mulleted man.

"AXEL! HE'S RESISTING!"

"God! I'm getting up, dammit!"

* * *

><p>The house the party itself was held was a pretty good looking house. It wasn't as big as Riku's, seldom houses where, but it was big enough for even the silver haired man to be impressed. All lights in the house seemed to be on and the music could be heard from down the street, indicating how far along the party was.<p>

When Axel knocked on the door, a short blonde kid opened it with a grin and Riku wasn't even a little surprised. The kid was Axel's type, small, short, and blonde. It was almost sickening.

"Hey!" He greeted, stepping aside to allow the 4 of them into the house. "I'm Roxas." Yelling over the music, he tried to introduce himself, bright blue eyes of his on Axel. "You're Axel right?"

"I am." Riku's friend smirked. "Nice place."

While Roxas replied, Riku watched Zexion and Demyx sneak away and he felt himself _need _a beer. He left the two lovers, annoyed, and found the kitchen, which was, like the rest of the house, huge and, unlike the rest of the house, was relatively empty besides a few party goers who came into the room to find quiet. Without looking too impressed, he found the alcohol he searched for in the fridge and chugged one of the bottles.

Warmth spread threw out his body and Riku smiled a little reaching for another bottle. The tall man took his time nursing his second drink, however and when he was half way done, the door opened forcefully, allowing two girls to storm into the kitchen.

Riku looked at both of them with interest, the two of them exceptionally pretty and began to think of a way to approach one of them. They were talking softly to each other, but the silver headed man could make out the words 'need a drink' and 'what an asshole'. One of the girls, with pale blonde hair and soft blue eyes, walked towards the fridge and loaded her arms with a few bottles.

In shock, Riku watched her walk back to her companion, a red head with eyes that where almost violet in color, and hand her a few bottles. They turned to leave the kitchen when Riku finally saw his opening. Taking another sip of his beer, he called out to the girls, setting his drink on the table.

They turned simultaneously and the red head smiled at him in a flirtatious way. _Off to a good start. _"Yeah?" she asked.

"You guys need some help?" Riku offered, his eyes on the large pile of alcohol.

"W-Well, this isn't all for us…" The blonde blushed slightly. In Riku's opinion, she was too fragile. It seemed like she could break any minute and playing protector wasn't something he was really into. "It's for our friend…"

"I'll help you bring them to her." Riku shrugged. "You look like you're struggling."

"Please do!" The red head smiled. While she was pretty as well, she looked at Riku like she wanted to eat him and to be honest, it scared him more then he thought it would. "But she's a he." The giggled girlishly and Riku nearly sighed.

So these girls weren't going to be his target to find someone to spend time with while on this trip. They passed over some bottles to him and the aqua eyed boy followed them into the party, hoping against hope that he wasn't doing all this for nothing.

The two females lead him threw the party to a kid with spikey chestnut hair, poking out in every direction, sitting on a couch by himself, trying to get as much as he could out of the bottle in his hands. When the two came into his line of vision, he seemed to perk up, his blue eyes getting brighter. "Namine! Kairi! You brought more beer!" He chuckled childishly, then his eyes landed on Riku. "And a guy!"

"Oh!" The red head smiled at Riku and looked sheepish. "I didn't get your name."

"Riku." He replied, looking at the brunette. "You?"

"Sora." He grinned and reached for another beer in the blonde's hands and rubbed his face against it. "Thanks, Namine." At least Riku knew who was who out of the two of them. It seemed the blonde was Namine while Kairi was the red head, that that he cared much about them anymore. His eyes were fixated on the silly way Sora smiled.

"How drunk are you, Sora?" Kairi asked, her violet eyes glaring.

Sora had the decency to look hurt as he addressed the red head. "Kaaaaiiiiri, I'm allowed to be drunk today! Come on, leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone? How are we going to get home?" The girl was beginning to steam up and even Riku could tell.

"Just stay here at Roxas's. I am." He chuckled and Namine had to hold onto Kairi to keep her from doing anymore. She pulled Kairi away, hoping to cool her off it seemed and Riku found he was alone with a drunken brunette.

"Mind if I get one of these?" Riku asked, sitting next to Sora as he put the bottles on the table in front of them. Sora shook his head no and handed the tall man one. He could feel blue colored eyes on him as he opened the bottle with the side of the table and tilted it towards his mouth, trying not to return his glaze.

"You're good at that."

Riku set his bottle down and chuckled, looking at Sora with amusement. "Someone has a dirty mind."

"I do not!" The drunken boy snickered and leaned towards him. "I just… I just see things the way I want, I guess."

"Huh… interesting…" Riku took another sip of his drink, enjoying the fuzzy feeling that came after. _Maybe I'm drunk… Well… not if I'm aware of it, I guess._

"Not really." Sora smiled. "But… I think you are." His voice dropped a little and it took Riku a moment or two to realize he could hear Sora perfectly over the music. Sora's eyes lowered and Riku felt a shiver run threw him when he noticed the blue eyed boy looking at his lips.

Smiling, Riku lifted his hand and touched Sora's cheek without realizing he did, feeling the soft, smooth skin of his face, his fingers trailing towards his full lips. "I'm not all that interesting." Sora didn't argue with him, nor did he agree. He just sat there, hypnotized by the way Riku moved his fingers, which began to lower themselves on his tanned throat. Then silver haired male leaned closer and pushed his lips against Sora's for a moment and pulled back.

The brunette seemed to snap and suddenly his tanned arms wrapped around Riku and pulled silver haired boy against himself, their mouths crashing together as the brunette straddled him, legs on either sides of his lap, his tongue moving against Riku's in a way that cried for _more._ Even surprised, Riku welcomed the boy's advances, pulling Sora closer by the side of his shirt, enjoying the feel of Sora's body against his own.

Even if one of them tried to pull away, they could blearily get a breath before the other needed to kiss them again. This was continuous, non-stop because the need for each other was too strong to even think about stopping, each kiss being savored as if their last until finally, Sora didn't seem to be able to get enough air in his body. He pulled away, panting heavily and Riku resorted to kissing down the brunette's neck.

"Hmmm, _shit._" Sora muttered, hands tangled in silver hair. "I-I have a room here, you know?" his words where slightly slurred, but not even for Riku to catch. "We could… um… go upstairs and-"

Riku kissed him hard again and allowed the boy to slide off his lap and pull his arm quickly, practically running to the room he had. Riku followed him, drinking the remains of his drink and setting it down on the nearest table, eyes watching the way Sora moved his hips as he walked. _Hng… his ass is perfect…_

Up some stairs and straight to the nearest room, Sora pulled his captive in and shut the door, locking it behind him. Before he had time to turn around, however, Riku had pushed his body against the boy, trapping him against the door, kissing the side of his neck. The brunette trembled, feeling Riku's hardness against his ass as the boy pressed his body closer, beginning to nip at the soft flesh, his hands moving down Sora's body, traveling inside of his shirt.

"Riku…" The brunette gasped, arching into his hands. "Riku… please! Oh god, please! Just take me clothes off already."

The silver haired man chuckled, turning him around quickly so they faced each other. "Eager, aren't we, Sora?"

The brunette smiled childishly at him and pulled down his face, kissing the taller male while simultaneously pushing him towards the bed. Once he got Riku laying down, Sora straddled him once more, hands working to get the shirt of Riku's body. Smirking, Riku allowed him to do so, making no move to help him, aqua eyes amused at the brunette movement. "Feel free to step in at any time and help." He huffed.

Laughing, Riku ached his body enough for Sora to remove his shirt, then laid back down, listening to the gasp the smaller male gave of his name. Small hands touched the chest reveled, eyes hazed with lust as he stared at Riku, pale, perfect skin stretched over slightly noticeable muscles. "You're turn." Riku demanded, watching Sora's expression become more and more unbearable.

The blue eyed male nodded, rolling his hips against the hardness in Riku's pants as he pulled off his shirt, causing the man under him to moan loudly. Once both chests where bear, Sora leaned down, pressing skin against skin, attacking Riku's mouth with want, his hands rubbing against the nipples of the paler man's skin. Moaning, Riku's own hands began to wonder and one ended up unzipping and unbuttoning Sora's pants. "No fair." Sora moaned into Riku's mouth. "Yours off too."

"Yours first." He left no room for argument. Pulling down the pants, Sora helped by kicking them off, so preoccupied with that for a moment he didn't realize Riku hand slipped his hand into the brunettes boxers and grabbed onto his erection.

"_Ah! Riku!_" Blue eyes widened in shock, then closed quickly, pushing his hips against the hand that wrapped around him. The man under the writhing brunette smiled, eyes focused on Sora's face when he pulled away, unable to keep kissing while he was moaning so loudly. "Hng, Riku… _It's so good…_"

Moving his hand faster, Riku slipped the fingers of his other hand into the brunette mouth, panting slightly. "Suck… on them… Sora."

Nodding, his tongue wrapped around the pale hands pointer finger and he coated it in saliva, moaning as he did so. Riku groaned and pushed another finger into his mouth, Sora doing the same to that one as well, hands tangled in Riku's hair once more. Three fingers later, Riku let go of the erection in his hands and used that hand to pull down underwear, the coated hand moving to Sora's ass and pushing his fingers inside of him.

"_Ah!_" Despite the tightness, it was clear to Riku the brunette was used to this. He didn't seem to feel any pain and began moaning harder the more he stretched him. "Ah, yes! Oh… Riku, yes!" pushing his fingers deeper, Riku pressed against the shorter male above him, feeling him suddenly shiver. "_Oooooh, Shit! _Yes! There, Riku, _there._"

Instead he pulled his fingers out, making the brunette pout at him as he pulled on his belt. "Wouldn't you rather have this inside of you?" Riku smirked, motioning to the hardness pressing against the other male.

Sora rolled his hips against it, causing Riku to groan and smiled. "Hmm… It does feel bigger than your fingers…"

"Help me get them off."

Sora did, unbuttoning them and pulling them down as he sat up, giving them both room to do so. Once they got the pants off, both attentions were focused on the boxers underneath. "Too much layers." Sora moaned impatiently, pulling other down quickly. Both finally fully naked, Sora smiled down at the man he straddled and grabbed onto Riku's erection, rubbing it softly. "… I don't have any lube…"

"I don't either." Riku admitted heavily, pushing his hips against Sora's hands. "Um… lotion?"

Blue eyes searched the room until he found some on a dresser nearby and grabbed it, pouring a large amount into his hands and sliding it onto Riku's hardened cock. The man's head fell back and loud groaned fell from his mouth, making Sora tremble and want, want, _want. _"Riku…" Sora muttered softly as he held onto the man in his hands, head spinning with want, lust and alcohol, his body poised over the cock in his hands. "_Fuck me hard_." Then his body dropped, taking all of Riku inside of him.

"Shit!" Riku cursed, eyes shut tight, hands grasped onto the smaller shoulders. He snapped, rolling them over and pulled out of Sora only to push himself back in creating a hard and fast rhythm from the beginning, kissing the man under him roughly, his arm resting beside Sora's head, holding him up while the other grabbed at the dick between them, rubbing it at the same pace as his hips.

Unable to keep up the kiss anymore, Sora held onto Riku tighter as the man dropped his head against his shoulder. "R-Riku! Ah! Riku,_ Riku, I'm close!"_

Riku grunted in response trusting into his prostate, biting onto the shoulder he rested on. Sora's eyes shut tight and his head fell back as it all became too much. "Oh, oh, oh, yes, _oh!"_ Heat spread threw out his body until he came onto both of their stomachs and aqua eyes shut tight as the male tightened around him.

"_Ah, Sora!_" With one last thrust into the tanned body, Riku came, moaning long and loud, his body weak as he shot his last load into Sora and collapsed beside him, pulling out of the recovering body. When he was able to think again, Riku noticed everything was still slightly fuzzy. Shaking it off, he pulled the warm body closer and Sora grabbed covers, pulling them over himself and Riku.

* * *

><p>Something was off…<p>

Sora opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be in his own bed in his own house not too far from his brothers, where he was having a party, the last time he checked… Wait… he went to the party right? Yeah! He did! He went to the party after… After Tidus…

Maybe he didn't want to be home… If Tidus wasn't willing to admit he was wrong…

Instead of his own room however, he was looking at the room his brother left open for him for any random event. Sitting up a little, he noticed arms were around him, muscular arms at that, and a body was pressed against him from behind. _It can't be Tidus, right? Did he come to find me last night?_

Curious, Sora turned around slowly as to not wake the person behind him. When he did, his eyes widened in shock, finding he was staring at a pretty, pale face, which was obviously male by the small, hard details it held with long silver hair swept across the forehead, slightly moist. Eyes shut, allowing light colored eyelashes to cause shadows on his cheeks, full mouth open slightly as he breathed in and out evenly.

As he studied the face he suddenly realized… they were both naked… And this wasn't his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! First chapter down! This won't be very long, but it'll be long enough to please one of my best friends hope you like it Momo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Beach Trip

**Him or Me**

**Chapter 2: Beach Trip**

**Riku doesn't get hangovers, Sora loves Tidus, and Shichirigahama Skywalk sets a mood**

**Notes: This chapter has some TidusxSora so be warned lol As always, for MLM!**

* * *

><p>Riku was never one to get a very bad hang over, thank his amazing genes or whatever else was responsible for that, so this morning was no different. The only difference was when he woke up after a party, Demyx, Zexion and Axel always found him, wherever he was, and took him home. Now he wasn't even at his summer house, he was alone in a large bed, naked and… unclean.<p>

Yawning, he sat up and checked the clock. _Oh shit… 3 in the afternoon… _So it was safe to say sneaking out of the house unnoticed before anyone woke up wasn't doing to be happening. _Wait… did I get laid? _Looking around the room, Riku found he was alone, but his head seemed to insist someone should be next to him, someone with brown hair and a giggly smile.

Ignoring it for now, Riku found his clothes and got dressed, wishing he could take a shower but saved that for when he was in his own house or at the very least knew where he was. He settled for tying his hair back with a rubber band to keep it from feeling as tangled as it was and opened the door to the room, hoping he wasn't going to get weird looks from people he didn't even know.

The found the hall way empty and even the walk downstairs proved to be silent. Eventually, Riku got to the kitchen where his questions were answered. Axel was bear chested, kissing that Roxas kid on his counter, one or both of them trying to make food. Rolling his eyes, Riku cleared his throat audibly to get either attention.

His red haired friend looked over at him and smirked. "Well, look who's finally up!" Words could not describe how obnoxious Axel was at times. "Got any hang overs to nurse, you freak of nature."

"Nothing." Riku replied and walked fully into the kitchen, smelling grilled cheese. "Hey… Was I with someone last night?"

"Well… You were sleeping in Sora's room." Roxas said, jumping off of the counter, much to Axel's disappointment. "But he has a boyfriend, our childhood friend Tidus."

"Sora?" The name seemed familiar.

"Yeah, he's my older brother. My height? Brunette?" The blonde explained. He looked bored, as if there was no possible way his brother would be the one Riku was with that night, so the silver haired boy dropped it.

"I'm sure I was with someone though."

"Probably were." Axel chuckled. "But who cares now? Let's go to the beach!" Looking at his friend closer now, Riku noticed Axel was already dressed for the beach, swimming trunks on and everything. Roxas did as well, but at least he had a shirt on.

"What about breakfast?" Riku asked, looking over at the probably burning eggs. "Plus I want to take a shower and what about Zexion and Demyx?"

"God, you're worse than a girl." Axel teased.

"Fuck you."

"You can use my shower." Roxas said helpfully, pointing him in the direction of a bathroom. "Demyx and Zexion left last night though. I think they went to your place, but I have no clue. Sorry."

Riku shrugged and focused on the shower first. Dried cum and sweat was _not _the way he wanted to wake up.

* * *

><p>Tidus didn't ask where he had been that morning and Sora didn't want to even tell him. The blonde boy just gathered the smaller male in his arms and held him tightly, whispering pleading apologies and promises.<p>

Sora felt guilt in the pit of his stomach and buried his head in Tidus's neck, begging silently in his mind whoever he had to for forgiveness. The argument itself was ridiculous, Tidus had to spend a lot of time at practice, he was a Blitzball player after all, but… did he really have to be around Wakka every waking hour? Sora wasn't really one to talk…

"I'm really sorry, Sora, I shouldn't have-"

Pulling away slightly, the brunette did the only thing he could think of doing and leaned in kissing him. He needed Tidus to stop apologizing, it was really hurting his stomach. "Hey, don't worry about it okay?" Sora smiled, hiding the guilt he felt by his pearly whites the taller male always said he loved. "I was being selfish."

The blonde man just pulled him close again and chuckled in Sora's hair. "I'll make it up to you! We'll do whatever you want today, okay? I don't have to practice today so I'm all yours!" The brunette could hear his boyfriend's grin in his voice.

The happy tone made Sora smile, the guilt falling away from him in the presence of his boyfriend. It was one of the reasons he was in love with Tidus in the first place, no matter how he was feeling, Tidus would always make him happy. "Let's go to the beach!"

"Alright!" Tidus pulled away and smiled brightly. "Sounds like a plan! Just give me a few minutes!"

Sora nodded and laughed as Tidus run up to his room excitedly, but as soon as Tidus was gone, the guilt and pain was back. They lived together in a large house right near the beach Tidus had bought, but before they lived together Sora had lived with his brother in the house there parents left them before moving. Even growing up, he remembered his brother's face a lot more than his parents, so Roxas kept his room how he left it just in case and Sora vowed to always stay close to his blonde brother.

And Tidus was totally fine with his decision. Sora and Roxas had grown up with Tidus nearby and the blonde knew how close the brothers were. Understand, funny, kind, charismatic Tidus… He'd be crazy to give all of that up for an accident, for a fight that had no purpose and a drunken mistake.

_It meant nothing! It meant so little, I'll never see that guy again and Tidus and I can pretend it never happened and we'll live happy together! That's final! _

So strong in his conviction, Sora's stomach even stopped aching. He was determined to live like it never happened. Apparently the boy had spent more time then he thought thinking when suddenly tan, muscled arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards a hard chest. "We could always stay home and enjoy each other…"

His stomach flipped and not in a good way. All Sora could think was to get out of his arms but he didn't really know why, all he knew was that he needed to get out of Tidus's arms. "But I want to go swimming." With a light joking tone, he wiggled out of the tan arms that held him secure and smiled at his boyfriend. "Summers finally here, let's enjoy it!"

The blonde just smiled and agreed, allowing Sora to run and get dressed in his swimming trunks. The task was quick and easy too, once he was all ready to go Tidus scooped him up in his arms with a chuckle and hurried out of the door with a flailing Sora. "Let's have a sword fight when we get there, like when we were kids!"

"Put me down first!" The brunette couldn't help but laugh as Tidus continued to cradle him, until they got close enough to the waves to drop their things off. Tidus set Sora gently down and grinned, holding his face in-between his hands.

"There, you're down. Now… Can I have a kiss?"

Sora smiled and nodded, blushing slightly as Tidus pressed his lips lightly against Sora's. The smaller male melted against his boyfriend, letting out a small moan and allowing his eyes to shut. As they pulled away, Sora opened his eyes slowly but as the man's blue eyes blurred, his vision played tricks on him.

The blonde suddenly looked to have long silver hair and his tan skin seemed paler. Fought between kissing him again and screaming in frustration, Sora just stared at Tidus until the blonde came back into vision. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"SORA! TIDUS!"

The two turned in shock, and Sora found his brother running towards them with a few other guys in tow, guys Sora had never seem before until his eyes fell to man towards the back, the one with the silver hair and the pale skin. "Sora!" Finally reaching them, Roxas hugged his brother, apparently in a great mood. "You guys at the beach too?"

"You know how Tidus likes Seagulls." Sora laughed, his eyes actively trying not to look at the tall, lean male.

Sora was surprised to see his brother being hugged from behind by a tall red head with tattoos on his face but held it in after noticing Roxas smile so brightly. "This is Axel, that guy I told you about." Sora could vaguely remember his brother mentioning someone by that name and how he was supposed to visit. "His friends are here too. That's Demyx, Zexion and Riku."

The brunette knew he would have to look the silverette in the eye after passing the other two boys and when he finally met his eyes, his heart stopped. He cheated on his boyfriend with the man that was currently in front of both of them, who was even more good looking in the sunlight, if that was possible.

He was bare chested and in swimming shorts, much like some of the other guys Roxas introduced him too, his eyes, which Sora didn't get a good look at while he slept, were a bright, vibrant aqua color and Sora found it hard to look away after he did met those eyes. "Nice you met you all."

Tidus's arm fell around him and Riku's eyes pulled away, looking at the red head. "I'm going swimming."

"Meet you in there." Axel had replied, still harassing Roxas it seemed. While everyone began setting items onto the sand, Sora only wanted to sit down and try to stop his heart from beating so fast. Riku didn't seem to remember, or he was smart and didn't want to ruin life for the brunette, for which he was very, very grateful for.

Tidus, like everyone else, needed to be in the water and ran in while Sora sat on the sand, knees pulled to his chest, under the umbrella that was set up. He had a strong urge to go home… or have Tidus kiss him again, so he could be assured everything was okay… _Wait… this is ridiculous! _When Sora found Riku laughing and splashing Axel and his own brother, he stood up, abandoning his spot on the sand.

He didn't want to be mopey on the sand! He wanted to play with his friends! And he was going to! If he was going to have everything be the way it should be, he should at least act like it! Mind made up, Sora ran out into the water and tackled an unsuspecting Roxas down, laughing as he did so. His brother chuckled and tried to fling him off, starting a splashing war which progressed to everyone else having to join and soon, Sora forgot all about his problem. It helped a lot that Riku seemed to think nothing of it and Tidus smiling at him so brightly that Sora felt blinded.

The happy feeling wasn't going to stay however. After splashing for a while, Tidus looked at the shore and found a dark skinned, orange haired male standing on the sand, looking at him expectedly. "Wakka?" Tidus said slowly, confusion clear on his features. He took a look at Sora who shrugged and motioned to the beach with his head.

"Go on." He said, keeping his voice even. Tidus just nodded and swam towards the shore to the other male they had grown up with. Sora, Tidus, Kairi, Wakka and Yuffie where usually found on the beach when they were kids, fighting or playing blitzball while Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Namine hung around eating Sea Salt Ice Creams and played struggle. All the kids knew each other and hung out of course, but more often than not, that was the routine and it was comfortable, and Sora ended up falling for Tidus.

Sora's brother shot him a pitying look and the brunette sighed, opting for swimming out of the water and follow his boyfriend on land, which everyone else seemed to be doing as well. When they got close enough, Sora could hear Wakka's panicked voice.

"… So now he can't play! He got hurt real bad, barely hops to practice. We're the captain, brudda, we'll need to find ah way to cover him during the next game. We need an emergency meeting, ya?"

"… You're right." Tidus reluctantly agreed. "But I promised Sora…"

"The other men are counting on us, please, Tidus?"

Sora knew his boyfriend wouldn't say no. Once his fellow teammates where mentioned, something would take over the handsome blonde and then he wasn't doing it for himself anymore, He was doing it for the teammates. Finally getting to the two captains, Sora touched the blonde's shoulder making him turn. "Sora, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Sora smiled, doing his best to look happier then he felt. "Go, Roxas is here, I'll be fine."

Tidus looked at the boy regretfully, but kissed him slowly and waved to Roxas, disappearing with Wakka in whichever direction the dark skinned male came from in the first place. Air now out of his tires, Sora plopped onto the sand, on top of his beach towel, a full pout across his lips.

"Hey, who want's food?" Demyx, from what Sora remembered, said loudly, noticeably trying to break the tension. "I'm starving! We brought food! Zexion's an awesome cook, you want a sandwich, Sora?"

Nodding, the brunette smiled softly as a plastic bag was handed to him and he opened it, pulling the food out, eating it quickly. Axel managed to drag Roxas back into the water and Demyx ran in after them, using any excuse he could to be near the blue stuff, leaving Sora, Riku and Zexion, who was reading under the umbrella, apparently lost to the world, with only the speaker they brought which played music lowly to not disturb the other beach goers around them.

The brunette tried to keep his eyes from looking at the silver haired man near him but apparently, that seemed to be impossible. Something about the other male told Sora to stare at him and he tried to make it as discrete as possible. The silence around them was uncomfortable until Riku turned to Sora to finally talk.

"Hey." Riku said, turning to face him. "You're Roxas's brother right?"

Sora nodded slowly. His heart was beating faster with anticipation, waiting for Riku to say something about their night together, waiting for the moment he would either need to deny everything or beg for mercy. "Yeah… That's me…"

"… Um… Can I ask you something?"

_Oh here it comes…_

"This is going to sound weird and… well… If I'm wrong, I'm sorry I was pretty drunk but… Did we… see each other last night?" Riku didn't specify, but it was obvious he didn't need to when Sora paled and blushed at the same time, turning away from the other males eyes. "Ah… I see… So I wasn't going crazy."

"What do you mean?" Sora finally asked. He forgot momentarily that Zexion was there with them and checked to see if the slate haired book worm was listening. Thankfully he wasn't and sky blue eyes turned back to Riku.

"Well, I kept thinking I was with someone last night… but I didn't know who it was. Then I saw you today and I kept remembering… you're face and stuff…" Riku looked uncomfortable as he explained and looked away from Sora's eyes. "The point is, I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure… now I am…"

Hesitantly, Sora went with the begging for mercy approach. "I have a boyfriend, so could you not tell anyone or anything, I mean… I love Tidus more than words could say and I don't want to end it with him so please-"

"Hey! Don't worry!" Riku dismissed the issue with a wave of his hand. "It was all an accident… You were a good lay though, from what I could remember."

Sora's face turned into a tomato, unprepared for the blunt response. "Um… thanks?"

Riku laughed, a sound that made Sora's own face light up. "No problem. So where'd your boyfriend go anyway?"

"Blitzball practice." Sora huffed miserably. "He and that guy, Wakka, are the team captains. If the team needs them, they go at the drop of a hat… It's almost like he likes Blitzball more than me sometimes…" Once he said the words, the brunette gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Ignore that! That's an awful thing to say!"

"Don't worry." Once more, he waved whatever Sora was troubling him with away, as if it wasn't a big deal. "You're venting." As the music suddenly changed from the stereo Zexion was in charge of, Riku groaned. "Not this band again! Zexion! Change it!" He got nothing as a response, so instead of changing it himself, he allowed Shichirigahama Skywalk to play around them. "So… You're Sora, right?"

"Yeah." Comfortable… He felt comfortable with this guy he cheated on his boyfriend with; who had the looks of a Greek sex god and had a way of making him relaxed… this was insane. The turned towards the male and found his aqua eyes staring at Sora in a soft way, making him blush. "Um… Do you have anyone?"

"You mean dating?" Riku chuckled, like the idea was ridiculous. "Nah, not really… apparently I'm unapproachable."

Sora was shocked. He didn't seem unapproachable at all! He seemed… He seemed, well… like Riku… whatever that meant. "I don't think so."

Shrugging, the aqua eyed boy was back to smiling at Sora. "Thanks." The sun angled behind him, the face Sora saw when he kissed Tidus… It really wasn't fair.

Swallowing thickly, tan fingers lightly touched pale ones and Riku looked confused. "Um… I-I know… I know I have a boyfriend and everything but…" without having to say anymore, Riku leaned closer, his face hovering over Sora's, his nose lightly touching the smaller males and his breath played on Sora's lips.

"… You want me to kiss you?"

_Oh Fuck yes, why aren't we making out right now?_

"Please?" Eyes slowly falling shut, Sora nodded.

Smiling, Riku pressed his lips against Sora's for a moment, just long enough for sparks to shoot up his body then back down. The male pulled away much too soon for Sora's liking and moved away from him as Roxas ran over.

"It's getting dark outside! Come on, let's go back in!" Roxas said, grabbing his towel quickly, wrapping it around himself as Demyx and Axel got out of the water.

Nodding, Sora stood up on shaky legs and followed the others, Riku still walking behind everyone, even behind him. The brunette felt self-conscious until Riku ran to catch up with him, slipping a piece of paper into his hands and run faster, to get to Axel. Patting his friend on the back, Riku laughed at something the red head had said, leaving Sora in the back of the whole group.

Nervously, Sora opened the paper left in his hands and blushed, finding numbers scribbled almost illegibly –but luckily enough Sora could read them, since his own hand writing was nearly as bad- with Riku's name on the top of the paper.

He'd have to put the number in his phone as soon as possible and destroy the evidence…

If Tidus was going to spend his summer playing Blitzball, Sora should get to occupy himself as well, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So... since so many people liked this story on here and on DA, for which I am so happy and could not thank you folks enough, I updated!<strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! and I hope you all liked this chapter! Even if Sora's a little cheat lol**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna read some doujin lol**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Him or Me**

**Chapter 3: First Date**

**Riku lies, Sora gets off and Axel doesn't know how to fix ANYTHING**

**Notes: It's been a month huh? Or like two months… I'm so sorry… I have been very busy but I've been trying really hard to get everything updated and even do something for the holidays! I'll write something I promise! Meanwhile, please enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Well… this is a surprise…"<p>

"Morning, Riku."

The silver haired male really didn't think Sora would call him, let alone this early, but here he was, phone in hand, the brunette's slightly high pitched voice on the other end. "What can I help you with, Sora?"

"… I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the fair with me."

"Fair?"

"There's one on the Island's every summer and I was going to ask-" a slight pause. "I was going to ask my boyfriend, but he's busy. Would you come with me?"

Riku then realized he didn't like the term, my boyfriend, coming from Sora. "Yeah sure. I've got nothing to do today."

"Thank's Riku! I'll meet you at the beach right? Around… 6?"

"Yeah sure." He hung up the phone and collapsed into his unmade bed he didn't even get out of yet. Turning his head, Riku looked at the clock on his night stand to find the numbers 10:00, flashing back at him in red. The phone call had woken him up earlier then he wanted to, but of course, if he had his way he'd be sleeping until 5pm. Now he really couldn't get to sleep.

Sora was something he needed to try and think rationally about. He had a boyfriend, one he'd probably been seeing for months, if not years and here he was, calling Riku up for a date, sleeping with him and kissing him on the beach. Was this all just some kind of joke to him? Shouldn't it be to him? Shouldn't he be sleeping instead of trying to think rationally about this?

The silver haired male almost groaned out loudly and wondered if he could even ask any of his friends about this… of course, Maybe Axel… or Zexion, Axel couldn't keep a secret. Of course if he did ask Zexion, the moment Demyx caught wind something was going on, he'd ask the small guy and Zexion would cave. Always would if it came to Demyx.

Maybe Axel was the best choice… maybe he should stop thinking and go to bed, treat this like a summer fling. Even if Sora smiled at him in that way that made him not think of going home to his douche brothers and his shitty father and the annoying mundane that ways his life. With Sora, it seemed there was nothing ever to bother him and Riku loved that quality about him.

_Summer fling, summer fling, summer fling. _Riku sighed, draping his arm over his eyes. _Stop over analyzing this. Even if you do, you'll scare him away... I mean it's not like he would leave his boyfriend for you… Why would he leave that guy? The blonde who apparently was famous or something… Something I could never be, a happy go lucky guy with everything going for him… _

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p>Sora started at his phone for hours. Well… maybe hours was an exaggeration but it sure felt like hours at least. He was feeling things he couldn't name but he could recognize the two strongest ones, happiness and fear.<p>

He was attracted to Riku, that much was perfectly clear, but he was also afraid of him and not in the 'he could beat me up kind of way' but the 'he's making me think about things I never thought I would before', which was terribly true.

Tidus was once more missing and would be until tomorrow night, planning on doing some kind of overnight training camp for the Blitzball team and Sora found the perfect moment to be with Riku. And Sora looked around the room, he felt himself become guilty.

_What would my life be like without Tidus? … I wouldn't be living in such a nice place with all the pleasures a lot of other people don't get… cuz I feel in love with Tidus and now I'm… cheating on him with Riku._

"Ugh!" Sora pouted, close to just flipping his table over and calling it a day. What else could he do? The situation was too confusing and although he decided to just go with the flow for now, that wasn't safe! Tidus would find out and what if he hated Sora after? What if they broke up? What if he had to move out?

Life without Tidus was unimaginable! Tidus… Tidus was like the sun, bright warm and _necessary _because without him, the brunette was sure he wouldn't survive. He hadn't been without Tidus since he was 3, and he couldn't imagine it being like that ever. Getting up, Sora walked over to his closet and stared at the clothes it carried, trying to calm his mind.

He had a date to get ready for, after all.

Which didn't really take him long at all. The longest part was the shower because mostly, Sora stalled. He didn't really want to get out and deal with the rest of the getting ready when the water was so warm. So he stalled, stalled as long as he could until every part of his body was clean and the water was just wetting him to wet him.

Eventually, Sora stood under a waterfall of water, allowing his eyes to close. He quickly saw Riku, the silver haired male looking down at him, pale skin gleaming, clearly lacking in clothes, a memory from an otherwise blurry night, when Riku took Sora to his room and…

Eyes snapping open, Sora stared at the wall in front of him in shock. He wasn't one to think about that kind of stuff in the shower and who would have thought the memory would have come back so clear and so vivid, as if it would have been last night. But it was there, in the back of his mind, staring him in the face, waiting for him to do something about it because the blood was slowly rushing between his legs.

Sighing, Sora did the first thing that came to his mind and grasped himself firmly in his hand, slowly stroking himself evenly as water moistened his skin. He pictured Riku's own large hand grasping him, stroking him, his own slightly calloused hand the smoother texture of the older male's hand. In his head, Riku was there, wet and dripping, his hair falling over his eyes as they lowered, looking at him through long eyelashes while he moved.

"Hnnggg." The rhythm was picking up without either realizing it until Sora was crying out softly, his hips moving towards his hands, faster and faster…

"R-_Riku!_" He moaned loudly into the silent room, eyes shut tight as the feeling crashed over him, the fantasy he created slowly fading into reality when his eyes opened. Panting out slowly, the water washed away the evidence, Sora got out of the shower hurrying to finish getting ready with a pleased grin on his face.

* * *

><p>He was so close to leaving, he had the door handle him his hands, but unfortunately the door was not quiet at all and felt the need to squeak as he pulled it open. "So, where are you going?" Axel asked, sitting in the living room with Demyx and Zexion, all of their eyes locked on the TV screen.<p>

"Out." Riku had replied simpily, looking casual enough, some jeans, a t-shirt, jacket, and his hair pulled up. He shut the door, figuring this was going to take some explaining when Axel turned to look at him.

"Out, _where_?" The red head pried, getting up from his seat to walk over and confront his friend face to face.

Riku gave an exasperated sigh and leaned against the closest wall he could while still looking at his friend. "I um… I have a date."

"What?" Axel asked, confused. His eyes had widened, in shock with Riku didn't blame him for. He had known the red head for years and had always told him everything. To have a date that he didn't tell him about first was odd. "You met someone? A guy or a girl?"

"A guy…" Riku replied, standing up again. "I'm going to be late if I don't go soon, though."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Axel smirked. "But can I know who they are?" Riku looked at him silently, wondering what he could say. Since, after a few moments he couldn't think of what to say, Riku just stayed quiet, looking at the boys green eyes while Axel searched his own for the answer. "… I see then…"

"I have to go." He opened the door quickly, waving to Axel before shut it behind him. The beach wasn't that far from his house, so walking wasn't a big deal and actually refreshing, giving him time to think. He felt bad, extremely bad… horrible. He should have said something to Axel, but he was seeing Roxas now and Sora and Roxas were related. He couldn't have Roxas knowing what was going on. This whole thing was dangerous.

When his shoes hit sand, lights got his attention. The silver haired male looked up, bright colors and lights flashed on his face from the distance and Riku could see Sora running towards him, pointing to the lights in excitement. "That's it! That's the fair!" His smile was blinding and he had the cutest expression Riku had ever seen by the time he actually got to him. "You ready?"

"Of course." He replied, smiling gently as Sora grasped his arm and pulled him toward the fair. Riku watched the rides and lights get closer and closer, the smell of popcorn and candy in the air, the mechanic sounds of rides getting loader as they approached, and with each step, Sora got more and more excited.

And it was like that for the rest of the night. Sora dragged him around, on the rollercoaster, on the Ferris wheel, to the games, where Riku actually ended up winning a stuffed animal the size of a full grown dog, and anywhere else the hyped up brunette wanted to go. And Riku didn't mind it. Anyone else, he would have been moody and grumpy but Sora's cheer was infectious.

The two ended up sitting on one of the slower rides, a train that went around the fair and back, next to each other, the stuffed animal on Sora's right for safe keeping. "Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming with me." Sora turned to him and smiled that blinding smile that Riku didn't know existed until he had met the boy. "…T …Tidus was going to take me, always says he will, but Blitzball gets in the way. I had fun."

Riku nodded, his eyes on Sora's lips. Seeing him happy did something to him, something that was quite bad for a summer fling, and leaning in, Riku kissed him slowly. The smaller boy didn't react at first but when he did, Riku sighed. Going home was going to suck after tonight…

"Want to come over? T-Tidus is gone for 2 days…" Sora pulled away slightly, just enough to ask his question in a hopeful manner.

Well, look at his luck. Riku nodded, leaning in to kiss Sora again as the train stopped. The brunette got up, taking the plushie with him and jumping out of the ride, turning to look at Riku. "Come on! The fair's closing soon."

Smiling despite himself, the aqua eyed boy followed his small companion, running to catch up with, which only made Sora run faster out of the lights and dizzying rides, across the beach until they found themselves at a house, twice the size he had expected. "Oh… wow…"

"This is where we live." Sora shrugged, opening the door with his key and moving to let Riku in first. He turned on the lights while the taller boy looked around, dumbfounded. "I mean, I used to live with Roxas, but… you know."

It was obvious of their money, which shouldn't have surprised Riku so much, but it honestly did. Large foyer, larger big screen TV with comfy looking couches and a walkway leading into a kitchen with marble counters. Something you would expect from a sports star and Riku felt jealous.

"It's big and everything, but it gets lonely with… Tidus being gone all the time."

Ah, something he had over that blonde, Sora was here now, with him, turning to him for comfort and not his boyfriend, who he always paused before saying the name of. Riku turned to look at Sora while he shut the door, taking his arm once it was shut and pulling him closer. Colliding with Riku's chest, Sora hugged him tightly, hands fisting in his shirt as if holding on for dear life.

"Hey." Riku said softly, pulling Sora's face up to look at him. "I can spend the night, right?" When he nodded, a smile cracked the taller male's paler face. "Good. I didn't plan on leaving but at least I have your approval." Taking off right where they stopped, Riku kissed the boy in his arms again, his hands moving down and groping the boy's ass.

Pulling away, Sora smirked at him, eyes light with amusement. "I didn't say you were getting any when I said you could stay."

"We both know what you meant, Sora." Riku replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't try to pretend we didn't." The smaller boy pouted, his hands on Riku's shoulders, pulling him closer. Without warning, Sora pushed his hips against Riku's, his hands now tightening on his shoulders. "Ah, _fuck._"

"So maybe you were right." He practically purred against his ear, kissing his neck slowly. "I didn't think you'd be so quick to jump at the chance to fuck me though."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Riku asked, seemingly appalled at the thought of waiting. "It's been, maybe, 2 days since we fucked!"

Rolling his eyes, Sora laughed as Riku gathered him in his arms, pushing him against the door, pulling his legs to wrap around his waist before kissing Sora again, an impulse he didn't seem to be able to stop, and slide his tongue into his mouth, forcing the brunette to cooperate. He got him to moan and whimper, tilting his head to get better access, and arch to his touch, allowing Riku to pick him up, carrying him away from the wall and upstairs to his bedroom.

Sora laughed as Riku pushed him down on his bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him repeatedly, moving slightly to kiss down his chin to his throat, making the other male tilt his head up to give Riku better access. The older male's hand moved low and suddenly rubbed against him, making the boy arch. "Hmmm, Riku."

His hands where tangled quickly in long silver hair, pulling him closer. Sora, whose eyes where shut in pleasure, opened them and looked down at him before shivering and sitting up, pushing Riku off of him. "What?" He asked in confusion, watching the smaller male roll them over, pushing Riku to his headboard and straddling the seated guy, hands on his shoulders, smiling down at him. "Sora…"

Hands on his hips, Sora pulled his shirt over his head, rolling his hips against Riku's. "Sora." He gasped, grasping onto the brunette's hips. Sora smiled, continuing the motion, pressing him hardening penis against the silver haired male's, who began tugging at Sora's pants, stopping him from moving to get his pants unbuttoned and unzipped and pull them down, making Sora hurry to do the exact same thing to him.

"You have lube or lotion or something, right?" Riku asked, once the brunette pulled down his underwear right after he had done the same to him, leaving them both pretty exposed. Sora nodded, moving in to kiss Riku's skin, and pointed to the side table to the right. Riku struggled to pull away from soft lips and warm skin but he managed, moving little from his seat as he reached over. Once his hand opened the drawer and pulled out the tube he needed, Sora yanked him back, grasping the shirt and pulling it off of him, nibbling on his neck and continuing to push his hips to Riku's.

"Hurry up." He panted against the slender, pale neck. "I need… you… inside…"

Riku groaned in his throat, opening the bottle and pouring some onto his hands. "Soon enough." He breathed, his clean hand grasping chocolate colored spikes and pulling his head away, focusing on Sora's face as his other hand moved to his back, sliding down until he found the rounded skin of Sora's ass and slipped on of his fingers inside.

The face in front of him twisted in pleasure, mouth slightly opening as a groan came from parted lips. "_Hmmmm, Riku._" Once again, it was fairly easy to stretch him and the silver haired male had to wonder how long it had been since Sora and Tidus were together. The thought made him angry without quite knowing why.

He slipped in another finger, continuing to move his fingers inside of him, trying to take pleasure in watching the boys own face as he crumbled to him, whimpering and moaning, demanding more, more, _more._ Well, he'd get what he asked for.

"_AH! RIKU!_" He screamed, arching his whole body enough to push himself against Riku again. "_T-THERE! AGAIN!" _Riku smirked, noting the spot he just located before pushing a third finger in and finishing the job.

Pulling his fingers out, he didn't even have time to grasp thin hips before Sora pushed himself completely down onto Riku. "FUCK!" The taller man cursed, his head falling forward onto slim shoulders as he panted. "You're… too fucking… tight… give me… a minute."

Sora had the nerve to laugh softly at him, but he obediently stayed still, his hands stroking Riku's long hair until the other male would feel the need to move. It was tender in a way, something Riku imagined real lovers doing and once more he felt that burning anger that seemed to come up whenever he thought of Sora and Tidus.

"Sora, More." He ordered, his hand moving from Sora's hair to meet his other at his hips and pull him up before slamming him back down. Breath hitching, Sora writhed, lifting himself up again before doing the same, riding Riku as aqua eyes watched him, enjoying the expressions on the tanned face with large bright blue eyes. He had Sora now, not Tidus. Tidus wasn't here and it was just him and Sora in the bed the Blitzball player slept in every night.

A self assured smirk and Riku rocked his hips with Sora's, groaning at the feeling, feeling the control slipping as he started to go faster and faster. "_Harder, Riku, please." _… and harder, who could say no to that? The withering mess in his lap moved in the quickest way to please himself, hard and fast, moaning and begging Riku for everything he could give him.

"_Oh, oh… Riku, hmmmm, more!_" The voice was taking with it Riku's control, stripping him of what he tired desperately to hold onto, the anger he was feeling completely gone as if it had never existed.

"Does it feel good?" He asked, keeping his voice steady. "You look… so cute like this, Sora."

"Ah, hmm… Riku." The silver haired male shivered. Delicious. Sitting up, Riku pushed the brunette down, bracing himself over the smaller body and pumped his hips more so than before, making Sora nearly scream, Too good… all of it too good. "_R-Ri, AH! Riku_… I'm… I'm…"

He grabbed the erection between them, nearly forcing Sora into orgasm, the warm liquid flowing between them, making Riku lose it himself. "Sora…" He filled Sora with everything he had, snapping his hips again and again until he couldn't anymore and collapsed, moving to the side so Sora could stretch his legs.

He watched the man next to him slowly regain his breathing, his head turning to look at him before leaning in to kiss him once more softly and smiling in a way that would melt his heart if he stared at it too long. Riku kissed his forehead and watched Sora grab blankets and cover the two of them before curling into his neck and falling asleep, leaving Riku to stay awake more confused than anything.

_I… I love him don't I? It hasn't even been that long! This is stupid… I… _

… _I don't want Tidus to come back…_


	4. Chapter 4: Pointless Party

**Him or Me**

**Chapter 4: Pointless Party**

**Sora's confused, Riku's pissed and hot air makes it terribly hard to breathe**

**Notes: I'm a terrible human being… 2 years… 2 YEARS? Ugh I'm so sorry to anyone whose still even reading this! The end is Neigh tho! 2 more chapters and this bad boy is wrapped! I'm excited! So this chapter will have TidusxSora as well as RikuxSora! So enjoy! As always, this is for the lovely MLM! Happy Turkey Day!**

* * *

><p>Sora had a thing for waking up earlier then the person he had sex with. He loved laying there and soaking in the warmth of morning light and naked skin and snuggle into the person lying there, who was always Tidus until recently... But with Tidus it never lasted this long. Sora would wake up and in about 5 minutes of snuggling into his boyfriend's body, the boy would get up and have to go to practice with Wakka and Sora was left in his bed actually lonely without his boyfriend.<p>

But Riku didn't seem to be in any hurry to get up. He actually was still alseep, long eyelashes casting shadows on his pale cheeks, as good looking as the first night Sora woke up and saw him in this bed. Sora snuggled next to him, laying on his side and somehow managing to move the sleeping man's arm around him and resting his head on Riku's chest, staring up at him happily. He could feel Riku's chest rise and fall under him and nearly laughed at how he could move Riku anyway possible and the guy didn't seem to wake up! He grabbed his other hand and moved it towards him and wrapped it around him, making Riku hold him. It caused some reaction actually, Riku shifted, yawning loudly before shifting, and settling against the smaller body.

Tidus comes home today... I have to wake up Riku eventually... but man... I really don't want to.

As Sora looked at him, he noticed that the eyes in front of him fluttered and he sighed, watching Riku wake up slowly. Aqua eyes stared at him, full of sleep and slight amusement causing Sora to smile. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. Riku chuckled, his voice low and tired before stretching out, his arms raised over his head.

When he settled, he ran a hand over Sora's spikey hair and smiled. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long." Sora shrugged. "You can really sleep though."

"I like to sleep. If you let me, I can sleep all day. I've done it before actually." The taller man shrugged. "At home, no ones around to tell me to wake up, so I've slept so long, other people think I'm in a coma. And when I come out here, I want to sleep for hours, because… well… I'm used to it, and then Axel makes fun of me, the jackass."

"It almost sounds like you don't like him! Why are you friends with him if you make fun of him all the time?" Sora laughed. He watched Riku squirm a bit but ended up sighing.

"Axel may be a huge pain in my ass but… He's better than the alternative." The brunette gave him a blank stare, hoping he would clarify and continue. To Sora's luck, he did. "I used to have other friends, a group of them actually. A group of annoying, pushy guys who made me do things I'm not proud of." Eyes wide, Sora continued listening, finding himself so interested in Riku's life. "And one day, I got rid of them, or I guess… they got rid of me. They beat the shit out of me the one time I told them I wasn't going to steal from the old man down the street. I didn't need to! I didn't even want to! And I was done doing whatever they said… And well… I had to limp home that night. My brothers never asked me why I was covered in blood but the next day I went to school and they left me alone."

Sora felt warm. That warm, deliriously happy feeling he got when he had that moment, that night when the person he was with would talk for hours, when he got to know everything about that person, that moment he got once with Tidus, when he finally agreed to go out with him, but he had never gotten this feeling so early in the conversation with someone. "Wow… how did you meet Axel?"

Riku almost laughed. "You don't meet Axel, Axel just seems to appear out of nowhere and take over your life. He works at this bookstore near home, this one I go to all the time and well… He noticed I was always alone and with Axel that seems to be some kind of sin. So he took it upon himself to be my friend and drag me along with his other friends… So… now I'm here!"

I'll have to send Axel some kind of thank you card of he's the reason Riku's here now… Sora silently smiled to himself, and wrapped his arms around Riku. He would buy Axel cakes for the rest of his life for bringing Riku here. "So what do you want to do today, Riku?"

"Isn't Tidus coming home today?" The look on Riku's face actually caused in ache in Sora's stomach. "Maybe you should spend some time with him… I'll hang out with Axel today…"

Sora nodded slowly, almost worriedly. They both knew Sora had a boyfriend, there was no denying it at all and no pretending that he didn't. Sora couldn't hang out with Riku all day, as much as he wanted to. Tidus would be home and after they hadn't seen each other since yesterday, he'd want to be with Sora all day today if it was possible.

The brunette watched as Riku got out of bed and stretched, finding his clothes scattered on the floor and beginning to get dressed. He didn't say anything, feeling worse then he had in a long while and thinking. Maybe… maybe he should break up with Tidus. He obviously wasn't happy with him, he made that clear on the beach when he willingly kissed Riku, and it wasn't fair to lead both of them on…

"… So, call me if you want to get together."

Sora shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I'll have my phone on." Riku chuckled, nearly completely dressed. "So call me."

"Oh! I will." with a head nod, Sora agreed and got out of bed before Riku shook his head.

"I'll see myself out, don't worry! Later, Sora!"

And with that, Riku left. Maybe he was okay with this, being able to leave when he wanted, no commitment, no worries… Riku didn't seem the type but what did Sora know… he had just met the guy a few days ago… It made Sora ache; he wanted to know so much about Riku. He wanted to know more about that past he learned about a few moments ago, he wanted to know about Riku's childhood, his adult life, his job, his family; he wanted to know everything about this guy. He made the house he lived in feel alive and warm instead of the loneliness he usually felt when he looked at the pictures on the walls.

Another shower was in order before Tidus came home, it was time to stop day dreaming about Riku and get back to his normal life until Tidus left again for practice and he was alone. He picked himself up from his bed and slumped to his bathroom, his legs shaky and his back stinging. While Sora had his boyfriend inside him many times before, Riku did it differently than Tidus did. With Tidus everything was very… slow, it was safe and familiar and loving, but sometimes Sora wanted more but never wanted to say it.

Riku somehow knew! Riku changed his speed, his movements, everything to fit him! It was wonderful.

Sora sighed as he got into his shower and hot water fell on him, changing this train of thought before he had to take care of himself again like last night. Moving the thought from his mind, Sora finished his shower, walked out of his bathroom and dressed himself for spending the rest of his day alone in his house.

Which he did end up doing.

Although Tidus said he would be home today, he hadn't. Sora managed to keep himself busy and not thinking about Riku. Video games helped greatly, which is really what he did all day, the noises and colors distracting him until he felt too tired to even hold up the controller. Sora fell asleep on the couch that night waiting for Tidus.

When he did come home, it was early in the morning. So early in the morning the sun hadn't come up yet and Sora was still on the couch. He didn't hear his boyfriend come in through the front door and didn't hear the footsteps come towards him. He didn't see Tidus look over at him and smile, pushing shaggy hair from his face and didn't feel the blonde lean over the couch and kiss him. He did feel the second time he did it however. "Hmmm?" Rubbing his eyes, Sora looked over confused. "Tidus?"

"Morning." His tan was much darker than before, but he was still as bright and beautiful. "Sorry I'm late… practice ran long and with the game coming up so soon-"

"Tidus!" With him right in front of him, Sora wasn't confused. He pulled him down, surprising the boy a little and snuggling into the warm body above him. "You're home!"

The blonde chuckled, warping his arms and Sora tighter. "I'm home! I missed you." Then the kisses began, all over the brunette's face and neck, tickling him into laughing. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" He laughed. He pushed Tidus's face away from him enough to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. Then the real kissing began. He moved in slowly and pushed his lips against Sora's at a leisurely pace, his tongue sliding out enough to barely touch Sora's. It only took that much to get his boyfriend moaning. It had been a while since he actually had sex with Tidus and right now, he was not thinking about Riku at all.

Another agonizingly slow kiss and then another and another and eventually, Sora started shivering, goosebumps covering his arms. "Tidus…" He whined slightly and the blonde boy chuckled. Fingertips ran over the small bumps, slowly drifting under pajamas, before moving back over the clothes, motioning to remove them.

Sora sighed, lifting himself up so his boyfriend could remove the baggy T-shirt he wore, stopping it above his head, holding his arms up with a smile. He leaned down and kissed him once more, shifting his body to sit between Sora's legs, shifting weight onto his knees and pressing their groins together. "Hnnnnggg." Sora groaned, trying to move his arms.

The kiss turned slightly more aggressive but Tidus never got too bad, he was always loving and caring and warm when they have sex. Suddenly, the kisses where on his neck, on his chest, on his hips, Tidus's hands now on his pajama bottoms, pulling them lower as the kisses moved downwards. Nibbling on his inner thighs, Tidus looked up at Sora's hazy blue eyes which watched him. "Enjoying yourself?"

The question was irrelevant; the evidence was in his face, begging for some sort of attention which his boyfriend denied. He would have put Sora in his mouth and finished him off, but he was having way too much fun watching him squirm and pant, shifting his body to try and get the blonde to finish the job.

Finally, he moved his mouth in front of the hard skin, breathing on it with hot breath, watching the boy twitch. He kissed the length down to the pelvis, kissing the soft brown hair there.

"Please, Tidus?"

"What was that?"

"… please, Tidus…" Sora panted. "Pleeeease?"

With a swift move, the blonde grabbed Sora's legs and pulled them closer, sitting up comfortably and finally putting the hard dick in his mouth slow enough to gain another groan from his boyfriend. He twirled his tongue around the tip before moving his mouth lower, taking more of him in his mouth, sucking as he did.

"Oh god!" Sora cried out, his head falling back. "Fuck…"

He moved back up, sucking on the head of Sora's penis until his legs twitched, then took him farther in his mouth again, sucking and licking and moving until Sora couldn't see straight anymore. He didn't notice Tidus move his hands behind him until he could feel two fingers stretching him out.

"A-Ah!" Sora cried out, trying to thrust his hips up even being upside down. The pushing fingers, the delicious warmth and wetness on his penis, the strange angle, the- oh god, _oh god! _"Tidus! Tidus! _TIDUS!_"

He came and Tidus did his best to swallow it down, a grin on his face. "That was fast, Sora… Have I been leaving you alone for too long?" Whimpering, Sora nodded, a blush on his face. "Aw, well don't worry; I'll make it all better tonight!"

The blonde make quick work of removing his clothes, pulling his pants down enough to move, getting the bottle of lube out of his pants. With eager hands, he poured a little too much in his hands and covered Sora's hole and his own penis with it, spending a little too much time covering his boyfriend, his fingers stretching unnecessarily, rubbing against the walls, remembering how they felt clamped around him. He groaned out loud, giving up on patients and thrusting into his boyfriend. "_Fuuuuuck! Sora!_"

Sora moaned, still slightly upside down as Tidus drove into him harder and harder. He grasped onto Tidus's arms that were tightly holding his hips up towards him. The blonde completely took over, setting this pace that was quick and relentless and Sora felt dizzy.

"Tidus! Yes! Oh god, fuck me harder!" Sora cried out, trying his best to move his hips up. Dizzying pleasure, falling on him fast and hard and he would open his eyes and see blurs, he felt too good.

"Sora! Keep talking, _oh shit! _Keep talking!"

"Keep going! Oh god, there! Tidus, there! Fuck me! Please, fuck me!"

"Oh, Oh- _OH!_"

"_TIDUS!_"

And somehow he was driving deeper and harder into Sora. So hard, when he finally came, he knocked out. Tidus feel asleep on top of him and he cuddled up under his boyfriend and passed out, warm and satisfied.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan for today?" Demyx asked excitedly. "Beach? Or we could just swim in Riku's pool! Maybe a barbeque!"<p>

"Demyx, you dream big." Riku rolled his eyes. He woke up groggy, staying up all night thinking about what to do about Sora and if he should just end it before he really started to like Sora… and he was really starting to like Sora. "Why don't we just stay in and do nothing."

"You dream big, Riku." Demyx mocked.

"Riku's just being his usual lazy self; I don't think it's nice to tease him when he's this tired." Zexion smirked, seeming to be in an odd mood this morning. He seemed pleasant and quite chipper, for being well… Zexion.

"All of us sitting around here doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

The three of them turned, finding Axel walking downstairs with Roxas behind him. _So he spent the night again... huh? Ugh... Why do I have to spend my whole summer seeing Axel so fucking happy while I sit in misery?_

"Are you kidding me? Riku's plan sounds fun?"

"No, I mean like we barbeque, swim in the pool, play some music, invite some people... fun!" Axel smiled. He looked over at Riku whose eye twitched at the sound of people in his house. He really hated throwing parties. If it was up to him, he'd have his friends do something quietly like watch a movie or play video games while he napped in the corner. He would join in eventually, but first he needed his full 12 hours of sleep. "Don't give me that look, Riku!"

"I don't want people over here!" He pouted. "It's gonna make a mess and get loud..."

"How about just a few people?" Roxas suggested. "My brother, Tidus, maybe Kairi, Namine and Wakka? Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

"In don't know half those people..."

"Well Tidus is Sora's boyfriend, Kairi and Wakka and Namine are really mostly Sora's friends while Hayner, Pence and Olette are mostly mine, but they're all cool enough."

Riku really stopped listening after he said Sora's boyfriend. He would get to see Tidus... See the man who wanted Sora as much as he did... On one hand, he would size up the competition, after hearing about him so much... on the other... he'd see them together... happy...

He was masochistic.

"Fine, let's have a party." He already regretted the decision.

His friends were already planning out the party in their heads, deciding on whose going to the store to get what and whose was going to clean things up, but Riku could only feel sorry for himself. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes, imaging this other person Sora was with. Did he find the same thing Riku found in his smile? Did he wait around until he could see Sora's eyes looking at him in excitement and joy?

Riku needed to tell him. This wasn't just a fling anymore, the way he felt, the pain in his stomach, he had feelings for Sora.

When he finally got up, he found he did actually nap while everyone had left to do whatever they needed to do to plan for this party, and walked outside. He found his mood getting better when he was outside and the sun was bright and warm. He really did like summer. He liked the brightness of the sun and how warm it made him feel and how he could jump right into the pool in his backyard and it would feel amazing.

In fact...

It didn't take much. Riku nearly tore off his pajamas and drove headfirst into his pool, coming up for air with a gasp and the sound of laughter. Rubbing his eyes, the silver haired man looked up and found Axel on the side of the pool chuckling to himself, sans Roxas for the first time this whole trip. "How's it going, Ariel? Do you normally swim like the Little Mermaid when I'm not around?"

"Exclusively." Smirking, Riku swam towards Axel.

"You look like you're in a better mood!" Discussing it actually brought his mood lower and the man pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the side in his wet underwear. "Did I jinx it?"

"I… met someone…"

"What?!" Axel quickly took a seat next to his friend and looked at him with his mouth gapped open. "And you didn't tell me? Why? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"What the hell not?!"

"They have a boyfriend." That shut him up effectively. Axel looked at him worriedly and Riku sighed, feeling the need to explain. "I didn't know that when we first… but after they told me, I was already interested, you know? And I don't know what to do…"

"Riku, I hate to say this, but I think you should break it off, you know? This person has a whole other life with someone else they feel in love with. And I'd never picture you as someone who's content with being the other woman." He smiled a bit, letting Riku know it was a joke. While Riku did, he didn't like the sound of it, being the other 'woman'. Axel was completely right… Sora was happy with Tidus right?

"You're right." Riku sighed, mood completely brought down again. Axel wrapped an arm around him, the sun already completely drying off Riku's wet skin. "What would you do if Roxas was dating someone else?"

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up, moving towards the house. "If you feel for this person what I feel for Roxas, you shouldn't let anything get in your way. But if you don't, walk away, Riku."

He walked inside after that and Riku thoughtfully watched him go. He looked back up at the sun, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up as well, grabbing the clothes at he left when he jumped into the pool and ran inside the house. "Axel wait! Need any help setting up?"

* * *

><p>The party wasn't as bad as Riku had originally thought. With a little beer and a little music, he found it quite easy to forget why he was so upset in the first place. There wasn't many people at all and they scattered themselves throughout his house, mingling and enjoying themselves. He found the two girls Sora was with the night he had come down to the islands. He talked to them a bit, getting to know them better, the red head even started flirting with him.<p>

The day was good until he started to hear people cheer and yell. He was confused, turning away from both the girls, but they didn't care, both of them were going towards the cheering as soon as it started, clearly knowing what was happening. Chanting soon started picking up, everyone's voices over the music.

"Tidus! Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!"

Shit…

The crowd moved, letting people pass through and Riku saw him, this tall, tan, muscular man, a bright smile on his face and sun kissed blonde hair. One of his arms wrapped around Sora, who smiled brighter than the sun and Riku felt like he'd been punched in the gut. This guy was like a god, and all these people were his followers! What was Riku compared to this?! What was Riku's pale, dark, lithe ass-self compared to a sun god?

As he watched, he could feel his mood drop a million times to the floor and He saw Sora turn away from his boyfriend and look Riku in the face. The look on his face was apologetic, he hadn't meant for this to happen obviously, but suddenly Riku could feel his blood boil. The silver haired boy had to talk to Sora and if he didn't do it now, he never would. He motioned his head upstairs when he found no one was looking and set down his drink before walking up the stairs. It didn't matter if Sora would agree or not, he needed to get away from Tidus. He was too shiny, to bright, too perfect. No one asked where he was going, no one was paying attention to him, Tidus was here. He had guessed he was a Blitzball baller by context clues, but he never thought he was this important.

When he got upstairs he waited at the hallway, hoping Sora would come. He didn't doubt he would, Sora was too good. Small, careful footsteps comforted him and Sora's bashful face came into view. Looking around on last time, Riku grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room before locking the door, please by how sound proof his room actually was. "Did you have a hard time getting away?"

"Tidus is in the middle of retelling one of his games, he won't notice I'm gone."

"Good." Riku could feel he was still very pissed off. "Now, mind telling me what the fuck?"

"What!" Sora looked shocked. "Roxas told me you wanted Tidus to come! That's weirder than me bringing him!"

"No, Sora." Rikus sighed. "I mean what the fuck with us. We need to break this up!"

"But…" Sora looked hesitant. Why didn't he wanted this to stop! He was obviously happy right? He looked so fucking happy when he walked into here with that fucking Greek God! He was getting angrier, this was bad. He had a hard time controlling himself when he got furious. "I mean… I guess you're right but…"

"Guess?"

"Well…"

Shit… He was losing it.

Riku came up and pulled the smaller male against the door, nearly growling in his throat. "Sora! This isn't a fucking joke, alright? Is that guy better than me? Is he who you want to be with?" Sora looked up at him with wide eyes, not scared in the slightest, but shocked. Like he didn't understand why Riku would do this and that just fueled the fire.

He leaned down and kissed him as hard as he could, trying to get some of the emotions out he was feeling. Any kind of release was needed, anything! Just as long as he could get it out! Kissing Sora proved to be effective, especially when Sora kissed back. It didn't take him very long to get into the kiss after that. He lifted Sora by his ass, his tongue diving deep into Sora's mouth making both of them moan as their hips pressed against each other.

When he pulled again from the panting brunette, saliva connected them together, Riku groaned. "What about Tidus?"

"W-what?" Sora responded dazed. Riku chuckled and dragged him into the bathroom, turning on the shower and turning to Sora. The shower had a while to heat up after all. He lifted him onto the kitchen sink and latched his lips onto the slender neck in front of him. "Riku!" He nipped and kissed until the room fogged up from the shower.

"Get your pants off." He groaned into Sora's ear. With a shiver, Sora pulled his pants down, along with his underwear and tossed off his shirt, watching Riku do the same thing. Once the silver haired male was naked however, Sora felt himself take charge and push the taller man into the shower, shutting the door behind them and groping his lover's wet, slippery skin. "Calm down, Sora. If you rush, this'll be less fun."

"Riku."

Despite his words, the silverette was losing resolve at the panting, pleading blue eyed man causing his hands to move to his ass, stretching him out with his fingers one by one. Sora's eyes widened, leaning against the warm wall of the shower, clutching onto it with his short nails. "He's probably looking for you, Sora. Are you sure you have time for this?" Riku's lover nodded hurriedly and another finger was inserted. "What if he asks why you smell like another man?" Sora moaned out and shock his head in disagreement. Another finger. "What if you think about me when you're with him?"

"I always do, Riku." Sora finally responded. The last finger moved into him and Sora groaned out louder than before. With some lubrication and guiding, Sora was pinned against the wall and Riku was positioned, his hands on Sora's legs, lifting them up, shifting all of Sora's weight onto him as the water from the shower head soaked the two of them. With a powerful thrust, the brunette nearly screamed, his hands on his lovers shoulder's, head buried in his neck to shut him up. "Riku!"

"I know, Sora." And it was different than before, it was definitely not something the Silverette was planning when he first kissed Sora tonight. He was imagining hot, hard, fast screwing but this was different. Riku's thrusts where deep, hard and deliberate, undoing Sora one at a time. It wasn't crazy and wild, it was warm and wonderful and both of them panted into each other's wet skin.

The brunette whispered his lover's name into his neck and it drove Riku deeper. He groaned out, his head thrown back and he came into Sora, feeling satisfied, feeling like he was claiming the brunette as his own. His arm reached between them soon after and helped Sora finish off as well and it didn't take much, the blue eyed male clearly was enjoying himself. Panting and basking in the glow of their love, they smiled at each other and Riku let Sora down before the brunette nearly fell over, feeling light headed in the hot room. "It's too hot in here, Riku!"

The silver haired male blushed, although his face was already pretty red from the heat anyway. "I-I'll open a window, hold on!" He quickly shut off the water and opened the window, dripping everywhere in the bathroom. "I'm sorry! Are you feeling okay?"

Sora answered him with a smile. "I'm feeling awesome now!" Riku felt his heart flutter and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, kissing his forehead.

"Sora… I-"

A knock on the door cut him off, much to Riku's relief, he noted later. "Riku? Hey! I've been looking for you?! You in there?"

"Shit."


End file.
